Kradam Oneshot
by BlakerGirl416
Summary: american idol adam/kris...graphic slash


Adam came into the room after the show that night. He'd been crushing over Kris the entire time he's been here.

"Kris, you ok," Adam asked, discovering Kris on his bed, face down in the pillow, breathly deeply, and looking depressed.

"No," Kris choked out.

"What's wrong, if you're ok to talk about it?"

"I just talked to Katy…"

"And?"

"She cheated on me."

"What?!"

Adam couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting Kris. How could anyone do that anyway, o such a sweet, caring, insanely hot guy.

"Obviously we're over. I mean, I don't know why I'm so upset. We've been fighting so much lately, we both knew we weren't gonna make it very much further, I've sorta been looking at someone else, but…"

"Hold it! Who would this someone else be?"

"Oh Adam, don't make me do that."

"Do what? I'm just asking."

"Well don't."

"I'm sorry. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Probably not…"

Adam walked to Kris' bed and flopped down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you, that's what friends do."

"Adam…"

"Yeah…?"

"I want to tell you something, but I don't think I can…"

"What is it?"

"It's the other person…"

"Come on, just tell me who it is. Even if I don't know her, you'll feel better getting things off your chest."

Kris wanted to tell him so bad. He wanted to scream, "It's not a her Adam, it's you!", instead he just stared at Adam with a blank expression.

"I'm not gonna say anything, to anyone. Please, just tell me."

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

Adam took in a deep breath, "…To see…who I have to compete with…"

"What?"

Adam didn't want to repeat himself, it was hard enough to say the first time.

"Adam…I…"

"Don't say…anything else," Adam was too overwhelm with his emotions to talk fluently anymore.

Adam leaned forward and locked lips with Kris.

Kris barely managed to get himself into reality enough to figure out what was going on. He adjusted his position to put Adam on top of him. He poked his tongue at Adam's lips until he opened them. He ran his tongue over Adam's and all through the inside of Adam's mouth.

"Wait," Adam said, "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. Should we stop?"

"No. I want you to take advantage of me," Kris replied, his breathing strained.

Adam slid his hand underneath Kris' t-shirt shirt. Adam ran his hand over Kris' chest and stomach, making Kris moan slightly.

"Adam…," Kris whimpered.

"Are you sure you really want this," Adam asked.

Kris sat up slightly.

"Crap, Adam why did you ask?! You almost had him," Adam thought to himself.

Kris took off his shirt.

Adam exhaled.

"You ok?"

"What…oh, yeah."

Kris looked like he was waiting for something.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Kris said.

He tugged slightly at Adam's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Kris could barely breath after seeing how good Adam looked without a shirt.

Adam toyed with Kris a little bit before allowing him to go further, he loved how needy Kris was at the moment and was going to take full advantage of it.

Adam kissed Kris' chest and stomach all over, tracing a line with his tongue from Kris' belly button up to his ear where he nibbled on it slightly before he started torturing himself waiting this long.

Kris breathing had turned to deep and labored.

Adam had to stop for a moment to control his own breathing, and to deal with how bad it hurt where his skinny jeans were so tight near the zipper.

Adam was laying on top of him, Kris was trying to deal with his own erection, and it wasn't making it very easy feeling Adam's pressing down on his own.

"Adam…I can't…wait much longer…"

"Ok, sorry," Adam barely managed to choke out.

Adam quickly unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. He arced up slightly to slide them off, along with his American Idol boxers.

Kris took off his own jeans and boxers. He tried to process what was going on, was he really about to have sex with another guy, but he decided it wasn't even worth the effort.

"Kris, I'm only gonna ask you one more time, because I don't wanna feel guilty in the morning…"

"Adam, stop."

Kris switched their positions. He got on his knees on the floor in front of Adam.

It only took Adam a split second to figure out was he was about to do. He scooted himself closer to Kris to make it easier on him.

Kris proceeded, taking all of Adam down his throat. He never imagined it would be so easy. "I'm a natural I guess." This thought worried him a lot.

When Kris had swallowed all of it, he swirled his tongue around, making Adam moan.

After a few minutes of Kris sucking him, "Kris get up on the bed, I can't wait anymore."

Adam grabbed his hair, not pulling, just making sure Kris knew he was serious.

Adam laid Kris down on his back.

"I'll be nice to you, this time."

"Please."

Adam tried, but as soon as he inched inside of Kris, he couldn't hold back anymore. Adam soon fell into a rhythm. Adam would thrust and Kris would gasp.

"Adam," Kris moaned.

Adam suddenly started breathing even more deeply and even more fast.

Kris knew exactly what was happening, he did the same thing.

Adam came inside of Kris. As soon as Kris felt it, he could feel his entire body heat up.

Adam pulled out of Kris, realizing he was about to cum, and he didn't feel like cleaning up too much.

He quickly swallowed Kris and all of his stuff that came a few seconds after.

"Oh crap," Kris said.

"What," Adam asked.

"You don't hear that, someone's coming."

Adam listened to the footsteps getting nearer.

They both quickly jumped up and got dressed as soon as they could, unfortunately, Adam ended up wearing Kris' worn out and torn up jeans and Kris ended up in Adam's black and super tight skinny jeans.

Allison walked in into their room.

"Hey are you guys coming to watch the mov…"

Allison stared for a few seconds. She looked at their flushed faces, soaked with sweat. She also noticed that they'd switched clothing, and realized what happened.

"Oh wow…you guys are so busted! Cool off for a few minutes and I'll cover for you. We're all out here waiting though, so round two will have to wait til later."


End file.
